Love You Always- Chapter 1- Duncan x Gwen fanfiction
by GlitterGurlOfCliffTossing
Summary: In my story, Total Drama was just another show on TV. They never competed. But they've always known each other. They're just best friends. At least that's what everyone except Gwen thinks... She knows how she really feels about Duncan... And now her mom knows... I hope you enjoy! :D


"Gwen, honey, wake up. It's time for school" I woke up to my mom's face. I quickly shot up from my pillow.  
"Mom?! What time is it?! Why didn't my alarm clock wake me up?! Am I late for school?!" I quickly asked panicked.  
"Gwen dear, you're not late. I just thought I should wake you. We need to spend more time together. Now quickly get dressed and come downstairs for some breakfast." My mom said as she exited my room.  
I sighed in relief. I'm not late for school. I can still catch up with Bridgette and LeShawna before they meet with Geoff and Harold like every morning. I slid out from underneath the warm silky sheet and walked over to my closet. I looked around at all the dark colors. I took out my shirt. A black corset with green and blue sleeves. Then I took my usual black skirt with black tights out of the dresser. I set the clothes on my bed and studied them. Then put them back. Too mainstream, I thought to myself. I would wear the same thing everyday. And I feel pretty good today, so I think I'm going to switch my style up a bit...  
I then grabbed my dark green tee shirt out of my closet and set it on my bed along with some ripped blue jeans from my dresser. Then I took a quick shower, and got dressed. After I was clothed and ready, I put some socks on and my ankle length boots. Then I grabbed a beanie hat out of my dresser and some fingerless gloves. I walked into the bathroom and took a long look in the mirror. What dhould I do with my hair today? I thought. I decided to quickly run a brush through it, and give it that certin bobed look I always had.  
Then I walked downstairs to find my mom in the kitchen cooking. The room smelled of bacon and eggs. My brother was sitting at the table goofing off, poking his fork into his napkin and putting it over his head like an umbrella. I rolled my eyes and walked over to mom. She eyeballed me, looking me up and down, then looking back at the sizzling pan.  
"You look very cute today..." She said without emotion, but it still seemed meaningful.  
"Thanks." I said in return. "You look... Very... You..."  
She chucled as she turned the knob on the stove, turning off the burner. "Thank you dear." She took the pan and walked over to my brother. She took the a spatula and dropped 3 pieces of bacon on his plate. They were still sizzling. Then she scrapped an egg off the side of the pan. A glob of grease followed. I flinched at the greasy sight.  
"Sit down." My mother said pointing to a seat across the table. She didn't sound angry or bossy. It was just a simple phrase. I sat anyway, not wanting to over-think her tone. She followed me to my seat and gave me an egg and 2 pieces of bacon.  
"Why does he get more bacon?" I whined.  
"Because there isn't enough bacon for all of us." She replied. He stuck his tounge out at me. I glared at him squinting my eyes.  
Mom put 1 slice of bacon on her own plate, and 1 egg. "Don't start you two... I want this morning to be peaceful. We're going to have a nice cilvilized breakfast unlike any other morning that you two go straight to school and eat breakfast there. We need more bonding. And I think-"  
"Done." My brother said picking up his completely clean plate and setting it in the sink. He then grabbed his backpack, kissed mom's cheek, flicking my forehead, and walked out the door.  
"So much for bonding..." I mumbled.  
My mom sighed then looked up at me and smiled. "So how have you been?"  
I looked at her a bit surprised. No one's asked me that since I was about 11... This doesn't seem like mom though... "Fine...?" I said sounding a bit too worried and also sounding like I was asking a question at the same time. I just looked back at my plate and took a bit of my egg.  
"So what about school? Any new students? Friends? ...Crushes perhaps...?" My mom said giggleing a bit, then taking a small bite of bacon  
There she is... That sounds a lot more like mom always wanting to invade how I felt about boys. I looked up from my plate and gave my mom a questioning look. "Mom...? Do you only want to know about my crushes...?"  
"Maybe a bit... But as your mother it's my duty to know every detail about my daughter's life." She said finishing her strip of bacon.  
"Well... There is this one guy..." I started. My mom flashed me a big toothy grin.  
"Is that so? Do I know this boy? Is he your perfect match? How well do you know him?" She asked all these questions. She knew him. I knew him. Everyone knew him. He was my best friend.  
"We've known him forever..."  
"Who is he?!" She said sounding more excited than anything.  
"Duncan..."


End file.
